


The Little Things

by Elvara



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Fluff, Life Partners, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Undefined Relationship, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvara/pseuds/Elvara
Summary: In very many ways nothing changes at all.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 28
Kudos: 87





	The Little Things

In very many ways, nothing changes at all. Yet Zolf feels the difference, the shared awareness of the undefined _something_ between them.

The world still needs saving and things move on but the something lingers. It's in the way Wilde seems to unconsciously find reasons to touch him now. It's there when their fingers graze when Zolf passes him tea, when their legs are pressed together from knee to hip as they sit beside each other, when Wilde's arm invariably finds its way across his shoulders if they walk together.

It's in the way when Wilde enters the room his gaze will skip across those present until he finds Zolf in a way that fills him with warmth. If there's no empty chair beside Zolf, he'll frown ever so slightly. If there is, the pleasure in his eyes warms Zolf better than any fire.

Zolf doesn't know if Wilde realises he's doing it. He thinks he might be doing the same thing.

Wilde's calmer now, more open. He's not sure if that's the resurrection or from whatever _this_ is but he enjoys the stillness of the quiet moments they find to sit together, Zolf with book in hand while Wilde scribbles something in his notebook.

It's not instant, this new ease. The first night Zolf takes to his own bed, tossing and turning until he falls asleep from exhaustion. He wakes with a shout from a nightmare where he's back amidst the wreckage, finding Wilde in the snow. As he blinks at the darkness of the bunkhouse in disorientation, there's a comforting hand in his, a soothing word and Wilde climbs in next to him. The warmth of him suffusing through Zolf leads him easily back to slumber. They've not tried to sleep apart since.

The others haven't commented on this development. There are times when he catches Hamid looking as if he's vibrating with curiosity. But he thinks Cel and Azu might be keeping him in check, for which he's grateful. Azu simply smiles when she sees them together and leaves the spot next to him free.

Cel hasn't said anything, despite their prior insistence, merely giving him a knowing wink when he and Wilde catch them sneaking out of a bunkhouse closet with Barnes. Barnes can't look them in the eye.

And so it goes. They don't talk about it but yet somehow they do, in a thousand looks and touches and actions. 

Zolf's never been all that good with words anyway. Wilde is here and that's all that really matters, in the end.


End file.
